fallenfandomcom-20200222-history
Passion (novel)
Passion is the third young adult paranormal romance novel from the Fallen series written by Lauren Kate, and it's the sequel of Torment. surrounding fallen angels from Heaven and their battle to choose between the forces of Heaven and Hell. At the center of this choice is Luce, a human, and her lover, Daniel, a fallen angel. When Daniel fell from Heaven, he was cursed to never be with his love, Luce. In this novel, Luce travels back through time, visiting her various past lives, in the hopes of finding out what kills her every seventeen years, and how she can break the cycle so she and Daniel can be together forever. It's followed by Fallen in Love. Plot At the opening of the novel, Luce is running blindly through time, using Announcers as portals to her past lives. Luce is cursed to die every seventeen years and be reincarnated, but she has no idea what causes her continual deaths. All Luce knows is that with every death, she is separated from her lover, Daniel, who follows her through eternity, falling in love with her again and again, in every lifetime. As Luce sprints blindly through time, she meets a small gargoyle named Bill who claims to have all the answers Luce needs, if she will let him travel with her. Although Luce is skeptical, she decides to partner with Bill in the hopes that he will speed her quest along. Meanwhile, Daniel is also traveling through time trying to find Luce. He knows that what Luce is doing is extremely dangerous. If she makes one false move, she could alter history forever, potentially killing herself for good. But Daniel is not the only one in search of Luce; many of the other fallen angels, and Cam, a demon, race through time trying to track her down. Although their motives aren't entirely clear, it is understood that if they find Luce before Daniel does, it could have grave consequences. Luce's friends from school, Shelby and Miles, are also attempting to locate Luce but being Nephilim - the offspring of fallen angels and humans - their time traveling skills are clumsy at best, creating extremely dangerous situations for all history. Throughout the novel, Luce travels to various times in her history, ranging from Moscow, 1941 to the literal beginning of history at Heaven's Gate, moments before the angels' fall. In each of these short visits, Luce struggles to discover the meaning behind her deaths and the truth of her love for Daniel. Luce goes through many different transitions, first feeling that Daniel is attracted to her simply because of the curse, not because he actually loves her. From there, Luce learns that in every reincarnation, her soul is automatically drawn to Daniel's and Daniel could have taken advantage of that seemingly mindless admiration. Instead, in each life, Daniel wins Luce over. He makes sacrifices to earn her love again and again. In this, Luce learns that Daniel loves her more deeply than she ever imagined. In her attempt to understand why she continues to die again and again, Luce learns from Bill how to "go 3-D" cleaving her current soul to her past souls, allowing Luce to enter the bodies of her past selves and experience her histories as if they are occurring in the present moment. Through this, Luce sees a montage of images of Daniel's face whenever she dies. Luce believes that Daniel is terrified not of what is happening to Luce, but of Luce herself. Through Bill's guidance, Luce makes the decision to kill her eternal soul - the soul cursed to be reincarnate forever - thus setting herself, and Daniel, free from their oppressive love forever. Once the curse is broken, Luce and Daniel will cease to exist. Their souls will no longer be drawn together and they will be strangers to each other. Although it breaks her heart, Luce believes that this is the only way to truly set Daniel free. Bill is inexplicably gleeful at the thought of Luce killing her soul, and makes all the necessary arrangements for Luce's decision. When the moment arrives, however, Luce is unable to free her soul, claiming that she could never separate herself from Daniel and that there must be another way to break the curse. When he hears this, Bill is furious. He transforms from being a sweet gray gargoyle to evil incarnate. Throughout their entire journey, Bill - who is really Satan - has been deceiving Luce in the hopes of breaking Daniel's heart, sending him to the Dark Side. When Lucifer stepped away from Heaven, all the angels were forced to choose a side: Heaven or Hell. A handful of angels - including Daniel, Cam, and many of Luce's school friends - chose not to take a side, and were forced out of Heaven, becoming fallen angels. Since then, both Heaven and Hell have been trying to convince the angels to choose one side or the other, thus altering the power of good and evil in the world. Satan needs one more angel to gain more power than Heaven, and he hoped Daniel would be that soul. Now, he must hatch a new plan to win over Daniel's soul, a plan that will be executed in the fourth and final book of the series. At the end of the novel, Luce and Daniel are reunited with the rest of the fallen angels, and prepare to battle Satan for their eternal souls, in the hopes of saving the world and breaking the curse between Luce and Daniel once and for all. Characters *Lucinda (and all of the Lucindas in the past) *Daniel (and all of the Daniels in the past) *Lucifer (Bill) Chapter Summaries Prologue: Dark Horse Sophia Bliss, a member of the Elders of Zhsmaelim who posed as the Librarian at Sword & Cross Academy, is at a horse racing track with two other Elders of Zhsmaeli, Vivian and Lyrica. She introduces us further into the Elders: talking about their core goals and how out of the 24 initial Elders, only 12 remained. The rest had left due to Sophia's extreme views stating that her "purposes grow too dark" for them to be involved. The three Elders are approached by two Outcasts, and they reveal how the two groups had schemed together to plan capturing Luce. The two parties' arguments are cut off by the 'voice' of a powerful figure in a black suit, who's presence makes the two groups silent and nervous. He chides that they were uanble to do what he wanted, and so he must become involved himself. The mere prospect terrifies Sophia. Chapter 1: Under Fire Lucinda finds herself in Moscow, Russia, in 1941, at a time when a past version of herself named Luschka lives with her grandmother, whom she calls Baba, and her sister at the time Kristina, with the ability to speak and understand Russian fluently. Her town is overcome by the plights of the Second World War, and present day Luce has entered a moment when the Nazi's are entering the area. There is chaos everywhere and Luce leaves her past lives' family to find Luschka. She finds Luschka with Daniel, or Daniil at that time, just a moment before she witnesses her burst into white flames after a passionate and intimate kiss with past-Daniil. Daniil is crestfallen as he holds her ashes in his hands. In that moment, present day Luce reveals herself to him, finding Cam, Gabbe, Arrianne and Roland at the scene as well. They are utterly confused as to how she could possible her there, and instead of facing their questions, she jumps through another Announcer. She hears Daniel calling her name, and is confused as she didn't see Daniil's lips moving. Chapter 2: Heaven Sent Daniel arrives at the scene where Luce had just been, an instant too late. He encounters his past self as well as the other fallen angels who had been present before. They both understand what has happened and reveal to Daniel that this wasn't the first time they had encountered a future Luce jumping through time. Daniil and Daniel share a conversation about what has happened, and Daniel reveals he still doesn't fully understand how it is possible, and what the consequences are. Daniil urges him to keep looking her. Chapter 3: Fools Rush In Luce once again finds herself at a war zone on the other side of the Announcer, in Milan, Italy, 1918, during the First World War. Once again, she is able to speak perfect Italian. She is given the duty of a nurse and put into an ambulance with five wounded soldiers, out of which one died due to extensive loss of blood. Luce is overwhelmed, but the prospect that another version of her had lived through this and survived gave her strength. She finds Daniel in the ambulance as well, who is startled to see her, as she is a few years early. She encounters Lucia, a past life version of her who was much younger. In this life, Lucia and Daniel would have years with each other. She tries to speak to Daniel but he runs away. This crushed Lucia, despite her not knowing why. Luce disappears into another Announcer. Chapter 4: Time Wounds All Heels Daniel enters the same hospital, once again too late. Daniel remembers the moment when he had seen Lucia and fled the hospital. This time, he finds Lucia, who is ecstatic to see him. She is in shock to see that his wound is gone, and hurt when he asks for Doria. He himself is heartbroken to leave her to continue his search for his Luce, but tells her that they will meet again, dictating the precise place. He then leaves. Chapter 5: Of the Straight Path Luce finds herself stuck in the Announcer with someone named Bill, who claims he is a guide who waits for travelers who need guidance. He remarks how there is so much that Luce doesn't know. At first, he is simply a voice that Luce can hear, but he turns into a gargoyle who she can see upon her request to see what he look like. When she shows distaste to what he looks like, he turns into Daniel, which leaves her breathless. When he speaks in Bill's voice she freaks out and he turns back into Bill, offering to teach her and be her guide. He answers that he is impartial when she asks which side he's on. He helps her understand and sort through her emotions, making her intentions for the journey, and what they've begun to call a quest, more clear. he decides to trust him and accept his offer to accompany her on her quest. They exit the Announcer and end up in Helston, England, in the year 1854. Bill helps her go undercover as a maid in 'filthy rich' Lucinda's household. Luce spies on Daniel and Margret, jealously from behind a rose bush. Daniel is able to sense her presence when she pricks her finger on a thorn and gasps. Chapter 6: The Woman in White Solstice Watching from the Wings So We Beat On The Depths Coupe de Foudre The Prisoner Star-Crossed The Steep Slope The Sacrifice Best Man Written in Bone Bad Directions The Mortal Coil Journey's End Epilogue: No More But This Around the world The name of the book in each language: *Bulgarian: Страст *Catalan / Valencian: Passió *Chinese: Passion - 烈愛 *Croatian: Potraga *Czech: Vytržení *Danish: Fallen: De fortrængte liv *Dutch: Passie *English: Passion *Estonian: Kirg *Finnish: *French: Passion *German: Engelsflammen *Greek: Άγγελοι: Το πάθος *Hungarian: Passion - Végzet *Indonesian: Passion - Terbakar *Italian: Passion *Latvian: Kaislība *Lithuanian: Aistringieji *Polish: Namiętność *Portuguese (Brazil): Paixão *Portuguese (Portugal): Paixão *Romanian: *Romansh: Pasiune *Russian: Страсть *Serbian: *Slovack: Vášeň *Slovenian: Strast *Spanish: Pasión / Oscuros: La trampa del amor *Thai: Passion - ทิพย์ทัณฑ์ *Turkish: Tutku Gallery References Category:Books Category:Real world Category:Fallen Series